


What Was Always Meant To Be

by Emmy1459



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmy1459/pseuds/Emmy1459
Summary: Unlikely friends, Spider-Man and Deadpool are finally hitting it off after avoiding each other and have became allies of sorts. Of course, with Wade being Wade, nothing is ever easy including their unnamed relationship. Were they allies? Frenemies? Were they even friends? One could only hope. So what happens when Peter starts thinking about this too, will they drift apart, or will they stick together and be the ultimate team, in more ways than one.
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Spider-Man/Deadpool
Kudos: 4





	What Was Always Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so thanks for coming back for more after over a year lol. 
> 
> I have a good feeling about it this time
> 
> IN THIS AU PETER CAN’T SWIM, HE HASN’T MET ANY OF THE AVENGERS. THIS IS MORE OF THE ANDREW GARFIELD, TOBY MACGUIRE PLOT, WITH THE TOM HOLLAND SPIDEY. THOUGHTS ARE IN ITALICS
> 
> DP'S THOUGHTS ARE IN ITALICS AND BOLD

“Oh man, I can’t believe it’s summer already! My mum’s buying me that new LEGO HYDRA Base kit tomorrow so we can do it when you stay over tomorrow night!” Ned was excitedly ranting away to me about his plans for there sleepover tomorrow, however I couldn’t think about that right now. 

You see, all he could think about was what would happen if he didn’t go out and do his rounds as Spidey tomorrow night when he’s at Ned’s. 

“What happens if someone gets seriously hurt or dies while I’m playing with a stupid children’s toy”

Ned was still excitedly talking all about his plans for the weekend when Peter interrupted him mid-sentence.

“Ned, just stop. I’m so sorry but I can’t do tomorrow anymore. I just… Spider-Man’s just too important to the people of Brooklyn, and to me. What if someone dies Ned? Then it would be all my fault”

Ned paused and started at Peter with a heartbroken smile.

“Don’t worry, Pete. It’s okay. I understand. It’s important.”

Finally, Peter can relax, “no one will get hurt if it’s up to me “

But he barely even notices the stricken look on Ned’s face. 

*That Night*

Peter always feels so free when he’s gliding through the air, building to building, with the wind making his body shiver with anticipation. He loves this feeling, and he hopes it doesn’t go away anytime soon. I mean, he’s been Spider-Man for a year now, so he hopes the feeling never goes away. 

Suddenly, he hears screaming coming from the Brooklyn Bridge. As he zooms through the sky, he catches a hint of red on one of the many rooftops he’s speeding past. Thinking nothing of it, even though he has the slight feeling that he’s being followed, Peter takes his mind off it as he comes closer and closer to the bridge.

“Something really doesn’t feel right here…”

As Peter lands on the huge bridge he immediately gets swept up in all the commotion. 

Hundreds of people are screaming and running around frantically, trying to get away from whatever it is that’s going on.

Peter rushes in, expecting to see some criminals or aliens of some sort… I mean, c’mon he’s dealt with the Lizard before, whose to say there isn’t such a thing as aliens. 

Surprisingly though, it’s nothing of the sort. As Peter reaches the middle of the bridge, the first thought in his head is that “wow, this reminds of that really old movie series, Final Destination”

Snapping out of his thoughts, Peter gets to helping everyone off the bridge. 

He doesn’t know exactly what’s happened, the only thing he knows for sure is that the bridge is falling apart, and the most important thing is making sure that nobody gets hurt.

I’m moving from left to right, swinging and running all over the place trying to move people out of the way. Half of them scream, half of them fangirl over me, I try my best to just ignore it as I still have tons of people to get off the bridge.

“Thank you, Spider-Man!”

“We love you Spidey!”

“You saved me, thank you!” 

Just as I’m about to grab a middle-aged woman, I suddenly feel myself falling. I’m in shock. I froze. And then I hit the water.

Its freezing cold. It might be June, but the water is still as cold of ice at this time of night. Suddenly, I start panicking even more as due to all the commotion and stress, it’s only just hit me after I fall into the water.

I can’t swim.

I can barely breathe; it feels like I’m swallowing shards of glass. 

Then, just as I feel myself beginning to pass out, I see that same red that I saw on my way here.

*20 mins before*

I’m doing my normal hop, skip and jump routine on the rooftops once again, like I do most nights when I’m bored, except for some strange reason, I’m in Brooklyn tonight.

When all of a sudden, I hear a loud bang, and being my normal self, I decide to be nosy.

Just as I’m about to go nosy about, I spot that cute red and blue hero who just happens to be slinging in the exact same direction as I’m going.

“I wonder where he’s going?”

“Don’t be so stupid Red, he’s obviously going to do his stupid hero routine over at the bridge”

“Okay guys, no arguing, I’m tryna follow him without him seeing me, but boy doesn’t that ass look so cute”

“Enough with the staring at his ass, keep following him”

I decided to listen to Red for once and followed Spidey to the bridge.

Trying to be stealthy, well, as stealthy as someone wearing red can be, I tried to stay in the darkness.

Spidey did turn to look at me at one point, but I mean, he could’ve been looking at something else… right?

Ughhhhh I really don’t want Spidey to think that I’m stalking him now, that’d make me look soooooo lame, and Deadpool is never lame. Never.

As I get to the bridge, I watch the scene before me, intrigued. 

I don’t really want to get involved, I like Spidey and all, but I’m the anti-hero in this story guys, as I am in basically every story ever written about me. I don’t help the heroes. I watch from the sidelines and maybe help if I want too.

However, as Spidey falls into the water, I watch, on edge, waiting for him to come back up, hoping he would. I sit there with anticipation flooding through my body, normally I would make a joke right now, but this seems serious, even for me.

After waiting a solid 3 minutes in Deadpool time, I realise that Spidey isn’t coming back up.

“What are you thinking Wade, don’t do it. He doesn’t like you remember; you always get in his way with your stupidity?”

“He needs my help, and I won’t let that previous bubble butt go to waste” I say as I leap off of the rooftop dive into the water.

“WAAADDDEEEE IT’S FREEZING IN HERE!”

I look around frantically trying to find Spidey, but it’s taking too long.

I won’t give up. I can’t.

There’s no one else here to save him, and this time, it’s him that needs saving.

Just as I think about going back up to take a breath, I see red about 6 feet away from me, and it’s not blood. I don’t think so at least.

“If you do this Wade, he’ll owe you one, so good for you!”

“White shut up, he’s obviously not doing this for the favour, he likes the Spider”

As much as I want to argue my case here, I can’t. I have a Spider to save. White’s right… for once.

I grab Spidey and quickly swim to the surface.

“He’s lighter than we thought? We should take him home and feed him till he’s chubby”

“No, we should take him home and ravish him haha”

“No White, he can’t, I mean, just look at his precious little face?... mask?”

I reach the surface and drag Spidey over to the rocks at the closest side of the bridge and beg for him to wake up.

Maybe I should take his mask off so he can breathe better?

“No Wade, you can’t, if you want to be friends with him, which we know you do, you need to let him trust you”

“I suppose you’re right Red, he needs to trust me. I’ll just pull up the mask to his nose to make it at least semi-easier for him to breathe”

Just as Wade begins to pull the mask up to Spidey’s nose, he wakes up spluttering.

I feel something moving on my face, but I can’t tell what it is.

Maybe I should go back to sleep, yeah, that was fun.

Just as I’m about to fall back asleep I hear someone talking, and I swear that voice sounds familiar.

I feel wind on my face, on my chin mainly, and that’s when I realise that someone is taking my mask off!

This can’t happen, no way, no, this can’t happen. It can’t.

What if they find out who I am and hurt Aunt May! That’s the only thing important right now.

“Wake up, wake up, wake up!!!!”

I continue screaming to myself.

I need to wake up.

Finally, using all my strength, I awaken.

I’m coughing up my lungs, there’s so much water just pouring out of my mouth and throat.

That distinctive taste of salt in my mouth is disgusting and makes me puke as I wake up.

As soon as I’m aware of what’s happening, I pull my mask back all the way down, trying my best not to start throwing up again, and look to see the person standing on my right.

But it was the last person I expected.

“When did you become a hero huh?”

Deadpool retorts without a hesitation “Ummm, since I saved you just there” with a ‘duh’ expression on his face.

I look at him, and decide to go with my regular Spidey wit and charm “You’re the last person I’d want to save me”

I feel kinda bad after that because even with the mask on, I can tell that I hurt his feelings. I know that I shouldn’t feel bad, but to be honest, he’s not the worst anti-hero I’ve met. 

“Well, sucks to be you then, doesn’t it? Because without me, you’d be dead. I never knew that Spider-Man was afraid of the water hmmmm”

And before I started to get into it with Deadpool again, I looked to the sky and saw the sun.

“omg omg omg, what time is it?” I frantically asked.

“And why do you think I know that? It’s not like you have anywhere to be is it? What with you out all night every night I thought you just slept during the day, it’s not like you’re on a tight sleeping schedule bubble butt”

Amidst my panicking I suddenly realised what it was that he just said to me.

“Did you just say I had a bubble butt?

But I didn’t even give him a time to respond as I realised that I had to go now.

I can’t be late to my last day of school before summer. 

As I’m swinging back through Brooklyn on my way back home there’s only one thing on my mind, and it’s not school or Spider-Man. It’s Deadpool.

**Author's Note:**

> So i hope you all like this one more than my last one!!!!  
> I mean, tbh i know that I'm still a terrible writer, so please feel free to leave criticism, just don't be too mean or hurtful lol


End file.
